fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Gold Aces
The Gold Aces '''are a group and fiction wrestling stable, lead and founded by Black Mage. They were founded following the return of Capricorn to prominence in Fiction Wrestling Entertainment's RiseUp! brand, and although their goal was at first strictly wrestling related, they soon began to expand their horizons and look for ways to become a prominent group outside of wrestling. In fiction wrestling, the Gold Aces currently compete in Fiction Wrestling Entertainment on both Blitzkrieg and RiseUp! brands. The stable currently operates as FWE's branch of the Rookie Revolution, and is so named after a phrase exclaimed by stable leader Black Mage during his first speech as leader of the stable. Background * '''Formation: '''Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg, 03/04/2015 * '''Companies: (Currently) FWE * Leader: '''Black Mage * '''Members: EOW:BLADE-7, Diablo, Big Bandit, Edward Caoideach (manager) * Allies: The Rookie Revolution * Rivals: The Valants, Tommy Vercetti, Nostalgia Critic, any legend. * Status: Active Group Strength Despite their few members, the Gold Aces are considered to be strong enough to not be taken lightly by the Justice League in case they misbehave, as Optic Sunflower noted. Their physical abilities alone allow them to take out mooks with ease, be it through strength or speed. Each member has their individual strengths: Black Mage is an expert magic caster, specializing in black magic and capable of weaking opponents before striking them down with powerful elemental spells, Big Bandit is a powerful cyborg capable of blocking most attacks and using any weapon at his disposal, and BLADE-7 is an elite Combine soldier, whose physical strength is capable of breaking steel. BLADE-7 in particular showed surprising resiliance in his brief showdown against Gordon Freeman, as, despite being struck dozens of times, he managed to survive and walk away under his own strength, whereas other elite Combine soldiers would've perished. To back them up, the group can also count on Bandit's and BLADE-7's underlings, while Edward Caoideach, as a director of a district, can require back-up from Combine forces should the need arise. History Wrestling History FWE 'Funding (March 2017 - Present)' FUSION Debut, Trio Championship Chase (2015 - Present) The Gold Aces (represented by Black Mage, BLADE-7 and Big Bandit) made their FUSION debut at FUSION 16, in a losing effort against the Rebirth, with Black Mage getting pinned by Nathan Drake. At FUSION 17, Black Mage faced Bucky Connor in order to determine if he truly had what he believed was necessary to be part of the group, and although Mage ultimately dominated and won the match via Sleepga Lock, the crowd was firmly behind Bucky. In Wrestling Quadruple Team Finisher * Arson and Murder ''(Triple Powerbomb (BLADE-7, Black Mage and Big Bandit) / Double Knee Backbreaker (Diablo) Combination) Triple Team Finisher * Triple Powerbomb Tag Team Finisher * ''Death is Welcome ''(Wheelbarrow (Big Bandit) / Double Knee Facebreaker (Black Mage) Combination) * ''Burning Tree (Double Lifting DDT (Diablo and EOW:BLADE-7)) Entrance Theme Accomplishments * FWE Intercontinental Championship - Black Mage (1-time and current) Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:Rookie Revolution